J'aime un abruti
by YoruMun
Summary: Temari est exaspérée par le comportement de Shikamaru envers elle et leur fils. Elle décide donc de faire une pause et part pour Suna, mais avec des regrets. Quelque temps après que sa femme soit parti il apprend que Suna à était attaquée et que Temari à était enlevée. Que doit-il faire?
1. Dispute

Un garçon, d'une douzaine d'années, entra dans une maison traditionnel de Konoha.

« Ohy ! Ch'uis rentré. »

Personne ne lui répondit, il se dirigea vers le salon, en lâchant un ''galère'' hérité de son père. Ne trouvant personne, il se résigna et décida d'aller dans sa chambre, mais en passant devant la chambre de ses parents, dans l'entre bâillement de la porte, il vit sa mère, assise sur le côté du lit, ses mains cachant son visage. I n'était pas dupe, il savait que sa mère avait pleuré, les mouchoirs usagés à côté d'elle en étaient la preuve. Il ne supporta pas de la voir comme ça et décida, donc, d'entrer.

« Maman, ch'uis rentré. »

Elle sursauta et fixa son fils, ses yeux était encore rougis par les larmes, mais elle fit comme si de rien été.*

« Ah, désolé Shikadai, je ne t'avais pas entendu. »

Elle lui sourit et se leva.

« Tu as faim?

_Mm... Moué un peu »

Ils se dirigèrent donc vers la cuisine, Shikadai se trouvait derrière sa mère, et il se mit à la détailler, ses cheveux blonds sandré était attachés en quatre couettes, son père lui avait raconté qu'elle avait déjà cette coupe lors de leur première rencontre, à l'examen de Chunin. Lui, il ressemblait traie pour traie à son père, sauf ses yeux, cette ceux de sa mère, même couleur, même forme. Ils arrivèrent dans la cuisine, Shikadai s'arrêta en entrant.

« Tu veux manger quelque chose en particulier? »

Sa mère c'était retournée, les poings sur les anches.

« Non, le première truc qui vient. »

Il s'assit à table pendant que sa mère lui apportait un paquet de gâteau.

« Tien.

_Merci.

_T'as beaucoup de devoir?

_Ouais, galère... »

Elle se crispa au son de se mot, ce que son fils remarqua. Il s'empressa de prendre trois petits gâteau et son sac, puis il alla dans sa chambre, prétextant qu'il voulait finir ses devoirs au plus vite. Quand il eut terminé, il regarda heure, il était vraiment rentré en retard. Et tout ça parce qu'il avait attendu son père, alors que ce dernier avait l'oublier de venir le chercher, Shikadai était donc revenu seul chez lui. Il s'allongea dans son lit et observa le plafont, moin intéressant que les nuages sois dit en passant...

« Shika! A table, on mange! »

Il se leva en soupirant et alla rejoindre sa mère dans la salle à manger. Au menu se soir _somen_. Il prit place en face de Temari.

« Papa n'est pas encore rentrer?

_Non... Comme d'habitude... »

Rien de plus, rien de moins et ils finirent, tous deux, leurs repas en silence...

« Tu m'aides à débarrassé la table.

_Non, pas envie...

_C'était pas une question.

_Roh galè... * Cof Cof * Mmh D'accord... »

Il s'était rattrapé de justesse . Ne jamais parler comme son père, il l'avait comprit en observant les réactions de sa mère. Puis la porte d'entré claqua. Temari et Shikadai se retournèrent en sachant parfaitement qui c'était, l'As de Konoha, Shikamaru Nara.

« Tu es en retard!

_Roh ça va, fout moi la paix, Temari.

_Nara! »

Elle s'arrêta et regarda son fils un instant, il comprit et sortit en restant cacher derrière la porte, pour quand même assister à la scène.

« Shikamaru!

_Quoi encore?

_Tu n'avais rien à faire cette après-midi par hasard?

_Si! Des tonnes de dossier!

_Tu ne devais pas aller chercher Shikadai à l'école?!

_Roh, j'ai juste oublié, c'est rien...

_Comment ça ''c'est rien''?! T'as oublié ton fils!

_C'est qu'une fois de temps en temps.

_Non! C'est tout les soirs que tu l'oublies! »

Shikadai pu apercevoir sa mère faire de grands gestes en hurlant tant d'insultes, qu'il ne pouvait les énumérer.

« Tu me déçois énormément... _se calma Temari_

_Tu peux t'taire! Oui?! _S'agaça Shikamaru _»

Puis un bruit, un seul. Shikadai, caché derrière la porte, écarquilla les yeux. Sa mère était à terre la main sur la joue, et son père debout la main ouverte vers le bas. Il l'avait frappé, pour la première fois. Shikadai recula contre le mûr du couloir, il pu quand même voir ce qu'il se passait dans l'autre pièce. Temari se leva, La joue rougie, et poussa son mari.

« Abrutie... _murmura-t-elle _»

Elle sortie précipitamment de la pièce, sans prêter la moindre attention à son fils. Elle alla jusqu'à sa chambre, prit un sac et y rangea ses vêtements.

« Qu'est-ce tu fais? »

Shikamaru, qui avait posé la question, se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte.

« Ça ne se voit pas? _Dit-elle froidement_. J'm'en vais!

_Et pour aller où _demanda-t-il en le retenant par le poignet. _»

Elle se dégagea de son emprise et partie, avec son sac, vers l'entrer, suivit de près par Shikamaru. Elle ouvrit la porte et s'apprêta à sortir, quand son mari l'interpela.

« Temari. Pour aller où? »

Elle se retourna vers lui, le regarda avec colère et en fronçant les sourcilles.

« Loin de toi, Shikamaru. Très loin de toi. »

* * *

**Voici ma "première" fiction, enfin la première que je publie.**

**J'espère que se premier chapitre vous a plus, toute critique est retenu pour m'améliorer du moment qu'elle est bien construite (pas du genre "c'est nul" vous m'aidez pas trop là)**

**Qu'est-ce que je peux vous dire d'autre...*réfléchit intensément***

**Ah oui désolé si il y a des fautes j'ai fais de mon mieux pour les corriger.**

**Bah sinon bonne journée/soirée.**


	2. On se rend compte de chose trop tard Ch:

Temari commençait à s'éloigner de la demeure Nara quand elle s'entie une présence près d'elle. L'ex-kunoichi se retourna sur le côté et pu y voir son fils.

« Maman... Désolé... »

Sa mère sourit tendrement , s'approcha, et se mit à sa hauteur.

« Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, Shika. Dit-elle calmement. Ce n'est pas de ta faute.

_Oui, mais si je n'étais pas né, papa ne m'oublierait pas car il n'aurait pas à penser à moi, donc vous ne vous disputeriez pas.

_Mais non, c'est juste que ton père est un idiot. »

Temari prit Shikadai dans ses bras et l'embrassa sur le front puis se releva.

« Je pars juste pour faire... une pause. Je ne sais pas quand je rentrerai, Mais si il y a un problème tu peux aller voir grand-mère, et oncle-Chôji aussi, d'accord?

_Oui, maman. Mais tu pars loin d'ici?

_Je vais à Suna.

_Mmmh, OK. »

S'éloignant lentement tout en lui faisant des dignes, quand elle détourna son regard de son fils Temari eu un pincement au cœur. Elle se trouvait lâche, fuir devant son mari et abandonné son enfant. Quand la bonde à quatre couettes arriva aux portes de Konoha, elle se dirigea vers Isumo et Kotetsu pour remplir un formulaire de sortie de Konoha.

"Temari?! Kotetsu ajustement.

_Qu'est-ce que tu fais là? renchérit Isumo.

_Je rentre à Suna. répondit l'intéresser.

_Mais, pourquoi? l'interrogèrent-ils.

_En quoi ça vous regarde? menaça-t-elle. »

Tous deux se turent et donnèrent le formulaire à Temari, qui le remplit hâtivement. Ayant finit cette tache elle sortie de Konoha, pour trois longs jours de marche vers Suna

« Idiot! Fils indigne! hurla une femme.

_Viens pas me faire chier, tu veux. répondit un homme sur un ton las. »

Un boucan phénoménale émanait de la maison Nara. Ayant apprit le dépard de sa belle-fille, Yoshino était venu le lendemain passer un savon à son ''fils indigne''.

« Tu n'as que ce que tu mérites! C'est une femme patience, et tu as réussi à la mettre à bout!

_T'es sûr qu'on parle de la même Temari? Elle n'est pas du tout patiente...

_Pour rester avec toi aussi lontemps et avec ton comportement, alors si elle est patiente! »

Shikamaru en avait marra, sa mère lui tapait sur le système. Mais il s'en voulait, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il avait frappé sa femme. Voulant prendre l'air, il se leva, tout en ignorant Yoshino. Le maitre des ombres passa dans l'un des couloirs de sa maison, et croisa son fils, ce dernier ne s'attendait à aucune réaction de la par de son père, il fut surprit de sentir sa main sur son épaule.

« Désoler bonhomme... »

Shikadai ne le regarda pas pour autant et se dégagea de son emprise. Il continua de marcher puis se retourna vers son père.

« Ce n'est pas à moi que tu dois des excuses. »

Et il s'en alla s'en demander son reste. Son fils avait du répondant, comme Temari...

Le sort s'acharnait sur Shikamaru, lui qui était sorti pour oublier ses problème de la veille, il avait croisé Ino, Chôji et Tenten. Tous les trois lui avaient fortement reproché son comportement en vers Temari, en fin plus les deux filles.

Comment avaient-ils su ce qu'il s'était passé hier?

Shikamaru se résigna à répondre à cette question. Il se dirigea vers la stèle des héro de Konoha. Le maitre des ombres resta silencieux un long moment, en relisant s'en cesse le nom de son père inscrit sur la pierre.

« Toi aussi, tu dois être au courant, hein, papa? »

Comme si il allait lui répondre...

« Tu dois penser que mon comportement n'est pas celui d'un homme qui aime sa femme, n'est-ce pas? »

Honteux il s'en alla, pour aller à l'endroit où il avait l'habitude de regarder les nuages avant de devenir l'assistant de Naruto, le Hokage.

* * *

**Alors voilà enfin le deuxième chapitre**

**désoler d'avoir étais si longue mais j'ai eu tout plein de problème c'est impardonnable **

**en plus il est plus court que précédant honte à moi**

**mais je vais vous avouer quelque chose, j'ai beaucoup beaucoup de mal à utiliser ce site ,**

**a oui au faite je vais changer de pseudo je vais prendre le même que sur wattpad (je suis au même stade sur ma fic ici que là bas)**

**bon bah passez une bonne soirée ou journée !**


	3. Le soutien fraternelle

Après trois longs jours de marche, Temari était enfin arrivée à Suna. Elle se trouvait juste devant les mûres qui protégeait le village. L'ex-kunoichi commença à avancer, quand un ninja apparu devant elle. Il était habillé de noir, trois gros parchemins dans le dos et des marques violettes sur le visage.

« Kankuro... souffla Temari.

_Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là? Il s'est passé quelque chose? l'interrogea son aîné.

_... »

Il comprit que sa sœur ne voulait pas parler tout de suite, le marionnettiste fit un signe aux gardes pour les informer qu'il partait un instant.

Ils marchaient dans les rues désertent de Suna. Kankuro détailla sa cadette, elle était pale, son visage était figé de fatigue, ses yeux étaient renfoncées et elle avait aussi beaucoup maigri. Kankuro ce remis à regarder devant lui.

« Tu ne nous avais pas prévenu de ton arrivée...

_ Oui je sais, mais je me suis décidé au dernier moment. expliqua la blonde à quatre couettes. »

Ils continuèrent leur marche un moment, jusqu'à ce que Kankuro remarque que Temari ne le suivait plus. En effet elle s'était arrêté un peu avant, elle avait des difficultés à respirer, elle regarde son grand frère et ce dernier lui demanda si elle allait bien. Temari tourna de l'œil puis vacilla et fahit écroulé au sol, mais son grand frère la rattrapât de justesse.

Le marionnettiste posa sa main sur son front et découvrit qu'elle avait beaucoup de fièvre. Il laissa son bras droit derrière le dos de sa sœur et passa le deuxième sous ses jambes, et la porte ainsi jusqu'à leur demeure.

Quand Temari rouvrit les yeux, elle constata qu'elle était dans un lit au chaud bien bordé, elle avait un mouchoir humide sur le front. En se concentrant elle pu entendre des voix qui lui paru très lointaine. Elle pue en reconnaître deux d'entre elles, elles appartenaient à ses frères. Les voix s'arrêtèrent de parler, et le bruit de pas se rapprochant se fit entendre plus fort.

Malgré sa vision légèrement floue, Temari put apercevoir les silhouettes de ses petits frères debout à côté du lit dans lequel elle était couchée.

« Ça va, Temari? s'y risqua Gaara.

_Mmmh... se fut le seul son que prononça la blonde. »

Elle ferma les yeux pour se concentrer sur sa respiration et, par la même occasion, se remémorer les derniers événements à Konaha. L'ex-kunoichi chassa ces pensées mais son frère les lui rappela, sans penser à mal bien sur.

« Vous vous êtes disputés, Shikamaru et toi... en conclut le marionnettiste. »

Temari soupira et inclina le tête positivement.

Kankuro et Gaara se regardèrent, ils s'étaient parfaitement compris. Leur sœur ne ressemblait plus à la plus fière combattante de Suna qu'elle était autre fois. Elle avait beaucoup changé, sa peau était devenu très pâle, ses yeux s'étaient renfoncés et ils avaient perdu de leur éclat.

« Nous allons te laisser te reposer... »

La Blonde souffla du nez n'étant plus capable de faire un seul mouvement. Quand à ses frère ils sortir de la chambre de la patiente et se rendirent dans le bureau du Kazekage.

« C'est bizarre, Il était pas comme ça avant. se demanda Kankuro.

_Qui? poursuivi Gaara.

_Bah, Shikamaru.

_Oui, c'est depuis la grossesse de Temari.

_J'aurai cru qu'il serai encore plus attentionné.

_Ça prouve que les gens peuvent facilement changer. »

La conversation fut finit et les deux frères reprirent leurs activités respectives.

Ce Nara, il allait avoir des problèmes.

**Je sais j'ai mis beaucoup de temps avant de poster(et d'écrire) ce chapitre mais si vous aussi vous écrivez des fictions, histoires... vous devez surement avoir à peu près le même problème que moi, c'est à dire :**

**Vous avez le début de l'histoire, la fin **

**mais pour ce qui en est du milieu c'est un peu plus compliqué**

**donc voilà**

**Et je trouve ce chapitre moins bien écrie contrairement au précédant, mais bon je vais me rattraper sur les prochains. Et encore désolé pour les immondes fautes d'orthographe, conjugaison et autres.**

**Sinon bonne journée/soirée**


	4. Questionnement

Assit sur la terrasse en bois, adossé contre une poutre. Shikadai observait l'eau claire du ruisseau dans le jardin de la demeure Nara, le soleil et les nuages s'y reflétaient. Il se leva et descendit de son perchoir. Étant pieds nus, les brins d'herbes, qui se glissaient entre ses orteilles le chatouillaient. Le vent caressait son visage, cela pouvait paraître bizarre, mais il pensait à sa mère quand elle lui passait les mains sur le visage, que ce soit pour enlever de la poussière ou juste par affection.

Shikadai marcha lentement jusqu'au fameux ruisseau, il s'accroupit et prit une brindille à côté de lui. Le Nara l'observa, plongea le bout dans l'eau pure et le bouger, faisant des cercles, des huit, des lignes droites et plein d'autre formes.

Au bout d'un moments il vit une ombre, elle n'appartenait pas à un être terrestre. L'enfant leva la tête vers le ciel et chercha, de ses yeux verts, le propriétaire de l'ombre. Il distingua un faucon. Il le suivi du regard, il reconnu le faucon le plus rapide de Suna, mais il fut interpeller.

« Shikadai! Vient, le déjeuné est prêt.

-J'arrive Grand-Mère. »

Yoshino Nara, elle était venu s'occuper de son petit fils pendant l'absence de Temari, elle avait parfaitement comprit sa décision et aurait fait pareil dans la même situation. Le descendant Nara arriva et s'assit à table, Yoshino reconnu Shikamaru dans cet enfant, en même temps c'était le fils de ce premier.

Elle s'installa à côté de son petit fils et servit le repas. Le déjeuné se fit dans le silence jusqu'à ce que Shikadai décide de le rompre avec une question.

« Dis, pourquoi Maman et Papa ne m'ont eu que moi, alors qu'ils voulaient deux enfants au départ?

-Et bien, c'est assez compliqué... hésita-t-elle. »

Devait-elle lui dire? Ses parents lui avaient toujours caché la vérité. Yoshino regarda son petit fils, puis une interrogation lui traversa l'esprit.

« Mais, pourquoi te poses-tu cette question? »

Shikadai releva la tête de son assiette et regarda sa grand-mère comme si la réponse était évidente.

« Bah, à chaque fois que oncle-Gaara et oncle-Kankuro parlent du comportement de Papa, ils disent que c'est depuis la grossesse de Maman.

-A-attends, tu écoutes les conversations de tes oncles alors que tu n'y es pas invité! »

La brune se redressa, leva sa main et asséna un coup sur l'arrière du crâne du jeune Nara.

« Aïe! Pourquoi t'as fais ça?! Se plaignit-il

-Parce-que tu le mérite! »

Shikadai souffla par le nez, il reprit en main ses baguettes et continua à manger. Yoshino, elle, se calma et regarda du coin de l'œil l'enfant, puis son regard déviât vers le cadre qui était accroché au mur juste derrière le garçon. C'était une photo de Temari et Shikamaru, la femme Nara eu un petit sourire qui s'effaça bien vite.

« Je t'expliquerai tout près manger... »

S'arrêtant de manger, surprit par ce que venait de dire sa grand-mère, Shikadai leva la tête et fut, au font de lui même, reconnaissant.

**Bonjour/Bonsoir**

**je m'excuse pour le temps que j'ai mis à sortir ce chapitre mais j'avais le brevet des collèges. **

**Ce chapitre, en plus, est un peu cours mais ça me permet de mieux organiser ma fiction**

**J'ai aussi une info j'ai désormais un blog sur skyrock donc si vous voulez y jeter un coup d'œil :**

**Aller BYE**


	5. Toute action a des conséquences

Un livre de documentation dans la main gauche et un parchemin dans la main droite, lire les informations avec rapidité, trouver des résolutions à chaque problème, voilà le travaille de Shikamaru. Il était le conseillé du Hokage et il prenait son rôle très à cœur, trop à cœur.

Naruto, le Hokage, avait lui aussi apprit ce que Shikamaru avait fait à Temari. Il n'aurait jamais fait ça, il n'arrêtait pas de dire qu'un homme ne pouvait pas frappé une femme, alors pourquoi l'avait-il fait. Le blond ne jugerait pas le stratège pour au tant, même si l'envie de lui poser des questions était présente.

« Je peux envoyer ces dossiers au centre de documentation? »

L'Uzumaki fut sortit de sa rêverie par la voix du Nara qui pointait du doigt la pile de dossier devant lui. Naruto leva la tête vers son conseillé, cligna plusieurs fois des yeux pour rependre ses esprits.

« Hein? Euh, oui oui tu peux. _affirma le Hokage._ »

Shikamaru regarda le blond avec méfiance et prit la pile de dossier à deux mains, il se tourna, avança vers la porte du bureau.

Naruto le suivit des yeux puis, assit sur son siège, il se retourna pour observer le village de Konoha depuis sa fenêtre. Il inspira profondément,se leva et ne quitta pas le Nara du regard.

« Shikamaru! Attends... _l'appela Naruto._

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? q_uestionna le brun sans bouger._

-Pourquoi... Pourquoi tu as...

-Maître Hokage! »

Une jeune femme venait de faire irruption dans le bureau, ouvrant la porte avec violence, faisant tituber le stratège de Konoha qui se trouvait juste derrière celle-ci, et lui faisant lâcher les dossiers pour le centre de documentation.

« Ah! Non je venais de finir de tous les classer, Moegi... _se lamenta Naruto._ »

L'Uzumaki se laissa tomber sur son fauteuil en soufflant, quand au Nara il se mit à ramasser les feuilles éparpillée au sol.

« Maître Hokage c'est une urgence! _continua de crier la jeune fille_.

-De quoi s'agit-il? _se reprit le Hokage_. »

Moegi fixa le rouleau qu'elle tenait dans sa main et le tendit au chef du village, ce dernier le saisit et le déroula, lisant minutieusement chaque mot du parchemin.

« Il s'agit d'un message d'urgence envoyé par Suna et rédigé par le Kazekage lui même! _expliqua la rousse._

-Merci, tu peux disposer. »

La demoiselle s'inclina et sortit sans un mot. Shikamaru, quand à lui, se releva avec tous les dossiers en désordre dans les bras. Il vit le visage de Naruto se décomposer au fur et à mesure qu'il lisait le rouleau.

« De quoi est-il question? i_nterrogea le Nara. _»

Le Hokage se pencha légèrement en arrière, contre le dossier de son fauteuil, tout en levant les yeux au ciel et il tendit le parchemin à son interlocuteur. Le brun le prit ce mit à le lire, comprenant petit à petit l'inquiétude de Naruto.

« Suna a était attaqué... _commença le blond_. Beaucoup de ninjas sont morts, et plusieurs personnes ont étaient enlevées. »

Le nom des personnes disparut était inscrit sur le rouleau que tenait Shikamaru, il les lisait voulant savoir si il connaissait quelqu'un. Aucun ne lui était familier sauf un, et il fallut que ce seul nom appartienne à sa femme. Temari, son prénom raisonnait dans le cœur du Nara.


	6. Il peut être dur d'entendre

Yoshino rangeait tranquillement la dernière assiette et les derniers couverts dans le lave-vaisselle. Après avoir finit, elle se rendit à la salle à manger et posa sa main sur l'encadrement de la porte. Elle observa son petit fils assit sur la terrasse en bois, balançant ses pieds dans le vide, la tête baissé. La femme Nara eut un sourire triste, c'était la première fois que Shikadai était près, voir impatient de l'écouter. Elle s'avança vers lui et s'assit à ses côté.

Il y eu un très long silence.

« Le parfait de tes parents c'était d'avoir deux enfants, tu le sais. »

Le garçon secoua la tête positivement. Sa grand-mère souffla, comment abordé le sujet? Elle savait que Shikadai attendait la suite, ou plutôt le début.

« Ce parfait, leur parfait a existé... »

Le brun regarda Yoshino avec de grand yeux qui traduisaient sa surprise.

« Hein! Mais, non il n'y que moi! s'exclama-t-il

-Non... Tes parents ont bien eu deux enfants. »

Le cerveau de Shikadai tournait à plein régime, que voulait-elle dire, il ne se rappelait pas avoir eu de frère ou de sœur. Non il ne comprenait pas.

Voyant l'incompréhension de son petit-fils, elle continua ce qu'elle avait commencé.

« Tu as une petite sœur, Shika.

-Quoi? demanda-t-il perdu.

-Enfin, tu avais... »

Shikadai s'était levé, les poings serré, face à Yochino. Il paraissait affolé.

« Expliques moi, je veux savoir!

-Calmes-toi. Assis-toi et calmes-toi. »

Ce qu'il fit, il retourna s'assoir à côté de sa grand-mère. Il était à l'écoute, attentif, pas comme en cours. Mais il n'osa pas regarder autre par que ses pieds, toujours en train de se balancer dans le vide.

« Ta petite sœur s'appelait Temis... Tu allait avoir deux ans quand elle née.

-Et elle est où, maintenant?

-Je vais tout te raconter... »

Le garçon respirait de façon saccadé. Impatient de savoir ce qu'il c'était passé. Yoshino attendit quelques secondes avant de reprendre.

« Ton père était fou de joie d'apprendre qu'il allait avoir une petite fille, il avait toujours voulu un garçon et une fille et ça allait se réaliser. Et ta mère était rassurée que sa grossesse se passe bien.

-Pourquoi?

-Temari ne voulait pas mourir comme sa mère...

-En accouchant?

-Oui, ton père le savait, si il y avait eu un problème c'est sa femme qui passerait avant le bébé. Beaucoup trouvaient ça égoïste de la par de ta mère. Mais nous, nous l'avions parfaitement compris. »

Shikadai eu un petit sourire de coin, sa mère avait survécu à des centaine de combat, à la guerre, cela serait bête de mourir en accouchant. Yoshino se remémora la fois où sa belle-fille lui avait confié ses peurs, en lui parlant de sa mère, Karura. Puis elle repensa à une scène qu'elle comptait bien raconter à son petit-fils.

« Quand ils ont appris que c'était une fille, ta mère a insisté pour que son prénom commence comme le sien! Elle lui avait dit ça d'une façon tellement drôle, elle a dit ''J'ai à supporter deux Shika, alors toi tu auras à supporter deux Tem ou Tema''. Qu'est-ce qu'on avait ri ce jour là. »

Bizarrement cela n'étonna pas Shikadai, il imaginait parfaitement sa mère dire cela. Yoshino poursuivit.

« Puis quand ta petite sœur est venue au monde, tout c'était déroulé sans encombre. Tes parents s'étaient mis d'accords pour qu'elle porte le nom de Temis. Elle était toute petite, toute fragile. Ta mère et ta sœur étaient très fatiguées, donc les médecins ont préféré les garder une semaine et demi. »

Il y eu une longue pause, le jeune Nara voulait connaître la suite, mais il ne voulait pas presser sa grand-mère.

« Puis une semaine après qu'elles soient rentrées, ton père dû partir en mission d'urgence... Le lendemain matin, vers cinq heure et quart, j'ai reçu un appelle de Temari. Elle avait du à respirer, et le seul mot qu'elle a dit c'est ''venez''. »

Yoshino avait de plus en plus du mal parler clairement, Shikadai l'avait remarqué.

« Je me suis dis qu'elle n'allait pas bien, je me suis donc dépêché de me rendre chez vous. Tu dormait encore à l'heure qu'il était. En faisant le moins de bruit possible, je suis rendu dans la chambre de ta mère, et quand j'ai ouvert la porte je l'ai trouvé à genoux, parterre, une main tenant le berceau de ta sœur. Je me suis approchée d'elle, et une fois arrivée à sa hauteur je lui ai demandé ''ça ne va pas Temari?''. Et à ce moment là elle a resserré l'étreinte qu'elle avait sur le lit de la petite. »

Yoshino tremblait au fur et à mesure qu'elle avançait dans son récit.

« Je me suis donc relevée pour regarder Temis. Elle avait les yeux fermé et elle ne bougeait pas. Et j'ai compris qu'elle ne bougera plus... Elle était morte. »

Shikadai fixait toujours le sole, choqué. Il entendit sa grand-mère pleure, très peu mais elle pleurait.

« Et ça a détruit tes parents... »

Yoshino inspira lentement mai profondément pour se calmer.

« Ta mère et ton père ont réagis tous les deux de façon différente. Ta mère s'est consacrée uniquement à toi, et ton père ne voulait pas ressentir encore cela et donc il a préféré ne plus avoir d'attachement pour ne plus à avoir à souffrir »

Tout était logique maintenant. Malgré sa fierté de Nara, Shikadai laissa couler les larmes.

**Voila en chapitre 6! J'espère qu'il vous plaira **

**Et sachez que j'ai tout tapé avec une atroce douleur dans la main à cause d'une piqûre de guêpe!**

**Et merci pour tous vos commentaires ça fait vraiment plaisir!**


	7. Fatigue

Merde, le seul mot qui résonnait dans la tête de Shikamaru. Il était assit en tailleur face à son plateau de shôgi, les yeux fermés, les doigts joints. Malgré son tique habituel qui l'aidait à réfléchir, pas moyen de se concentrer. Et sa mère, qui faisait les cents pas derrière lui, n'arrangeait rien.

« Seigneur Dieu! répétait sans cesse Yoshino.

-S'il te plaie maman, calmes-toi.

-Me calmer! Et comment?! »

Elle l'avait presque hurlé. Shikamaru se retourna tout en se levant, il s'avança jusqu'à se trouver devant sa mère.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais trouver une solution, mais pour ça il faudrait que tu arrètes de tourner en rond et de répéter ''Seigneur Dieu''!

-Oui... Mais tu comptes l'annoncer à Shikadai quand?

-Je préfère qu'il ne sache rien de tout cela. »

Le manipulateur d'ombres savait parfaitement que ce n'était pas une solution, mais il était dur de parler à son fils alors que ce dernier ne l'écoutait pas. Et il ne voulait plus annoncer la disparition d'un être cher.

« Il a le droit de savoir. se calma Yoshino.

-Je sais. »

Shikamaru détourna le regard et retourna s'assoir devant son plateau de shôgi. Fonder une stratégie était compliqué quand nous n'avons que peu d'information sur la situation.

Yoshino observa toujours son fils, tout son père, se dit-elle. Elle recula en lâchant un petit ''bonne nuit'', au quel le brun répondit brièvement.

La femme Nara marcha jusqu'à la chambre qu'elle occupait quand elle loger chez son fils.

Elle s'allongea dans son lit. Il était tard, la lune éclairait le ciel de sa faible lueur. Yoshino ne trouvait pas sommeil, Temari avait disparu, il fallait la retrouver!

Elle adorait sa belle-fille, elle ne voulait pas qu'il lui arrive malheure.

Et dire, il fut un temps, qu'elle espérait que la blonde disparaisse.

Le lendemain matin, Naruto déjeunait tranquillement, en compagnie de son épouse, Hinata. Il la regardait amoureusement, tendrement.

Se sentant observée, la maîtresse du Byakugane releva la tête vers son mari, et lui sourit.

Elle s'approcha du blond, lui prit la main délicatement et la tourna légèrement. Elle observa le cadran de la montre de Naruto.

« Je vais aller réveiller les enfants, pour qu'ils ne soient pas en retard. »

Hinata avait l'habitude de dire cette phrase les matins où Boruto et Himawari avaient école. Et comme tous ces matin là, Naruto posa sa main sur la nuque de sa femme et l'embrassa avec tant d'amour que cette dernière retardait, toujours, le réveil des petits de quelques minutes.

« Shikadai! Ce n'ai pas l'heure de dormir! »

L'intéressé leva très lentement la tête, les yeux mis clos.

Maître-Aburame portait de drôle de lunettes, et avait même l'air de ne pas pouvoir voir. Mais tout le contraire, il avait une très bonne vue, trop bonne au goût du Nara.

Il se redressa, soufflant d'exaspération.

« Bien, reprenons. Peux-tu répéter ce que je viens de dire, Shikadai? »

Le garçon ne répondit pas, se contentant de fixer son professeur. Tout le monde le regardait. Il avait l'air fatigué, pas endormit, fatigué, il paraissait avoir des cernes.

Shino n'insista pas, et reprit son cours là où il s'était arrêté. Qui aurait dit qu'il trouverait sa vocation dans l'éducation

Quand l'Aburame se retourna, le petit manipulateur d'ombre se recoucha sur sa table. Inojin, qui se trouvait à sa droite, lui donna un coup de coude, se qui fit râler le brun.

« Quoi?

-Tu vas encore te faire disputer si tu te rendors. l'informa son ami.

-Je sais. souffla le Nara. »

Le jeune Yamanaka soupira, il connaissait bien Shikadai et là quelque chose clochait.


	8. Prisonnière?

Un bruit régulier de gouttes d'eau qui s'éclataient au sol, résonnait en ce lieu. C'était le seul son qui rattachait Temari à la réalité. Elle était allongée sur le flan gauche, respirant fortement avec difficulté, elle tremblait de froid. Ses cheveux, humides, collaient sur son visage ainsi que sur les dalles de pierres où se mêlaient eau et sang.

Inspirant profondément, puisant dans dans le peu de force qui lui restait, Temari se tourna sur le dos, elle grimaça, sa respiration, tout comme les battements de son cœur, s'accéléra tant la douleur était atroce.

Instinctivement elle fit glisser ses mains jusqu'à sa blessure, comme si cela aller atténuer la douleur.

Tout en faisant ce mouvement, elle pu entendre un bruit de ferraille griffer le sol. Enchaînée, elle était enchaînée.

Malgré ses yeux ouverts, elle ne parvint pas à voir le plafond. Elle était plongée dans l'obscurité.

Étrangement elle n'avait pas peur, des situation comme celle-ci elle en avait déjà rencontré.

Temari restait sur le dos sans même savoir depuis combien de temps elle tenait cette position. Elle ne réfléchissait pas au temps. Non elle s'inquiétait, pour ses frères, pour les habitants de Suna. Ou alors elle pensait à son fils, à son bébé, à son enfant, mais elle pensait aussi à Shikamaru. Il n'y avait aucune once de colère ou de haine dans ces pensées, juste des questions.

Une lumière tamisée éclaira légèrement la pièce où se trouvait Temari. La lumière se fit plus intense tout comme les pas qui l'accompagnaient.

Temari tourna la tête vers la droite pour observer qui venait à sa rencontre. Elle fut éblouit pas la lumière d'une lampe. Deux personnes se trouvaient derrière la grille qui les séparait de Temari.

« Ouvre la grille. »

L'une des deux personnes s'avança et détacha de sa ceinture un trousseau dont l'entre-choque des clefs résonnait dans la tête de Temari. La serrure déverrouilla et la grille s'ouvra. Un grincement épouvantable se fit entendre. Quand le bruit cessa, la personne restée en retrait s'avança pour arriver juste à côté de Temari, qui distingua son visage masculin.

L'homme s'accroupit, prit la main de la blonde et la regarda dans les yeux.

« Dans quel état vous êtes ? »

Il n'avait pas un regard agressif, ni moqueur, mais inquiet. Ce qui étonna Temari, elle ne baissa pas pour autant sa garde.

Il l'aida à se redresser. Une main tenant celle de l'ex-kunoichi et l'autre dans son dos pour la maintenir droite.

« Les personnes qui vous ont fait ça ne sont que des brutes ! »

Il disait cela avec tant de sincérité, que cela surprit Temari.

L'homme siffla et son assistante, qui s'avérait être lui aussi un homme, accouru presque vers eux.

« Aides-la donc à se lever !

-Oui. »

Il passa son bras sous celui de la blonde, tout comme l'homme, qui lâcha la main de la prisonnière, pour la mettre debout.

Malgré ce soutient, Temari eu beaucoup de mal à se maintenir droite.

Ils marchèrent tous les trois lentement, les petits creux entre les pierres au sol n'aidèrent pas l'ex-kunoichi à aller plus vite.

Après quelques minutes de marche à travers plusieurs longs couloirs, ils entrèrent dans dans une petite pièce, où il n'y avait que deux chaises et une table.

Cet endroit rappela beaucoup, à Temari, les salles où l'ont interroge les ennemis. Elle eu un très mauvais pressentiment quand les deux hommes l'aidèrent à s'assoir.

* * *

**Voici le Chapitre 8 enfin !**

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous à plut**


	9. pardonne-moi

Il marchait d'un pas lent sur le chemin de sa maison. Peu importe s'il arrivait en retard ou non, il n'y aurait personne pour le disputer.  
Son père toujours au travail, et sa mère partie à Suna.  
Enfaite, Shikadai ne savait pas où elle était, personne ne savait.  
Il avait écouté la conversation que son père et sa grand-mère avaient eu un soir.  
Le jeune Nara commença à accélérer, mais en passant à côté d'une petite rue, il s'arrêta et resta quelques secondes sans bouger.  
Puis, avec beaucoup d'hésitations, il se retourna vers la ruelle, où il avait cru apercevoir une silhouette.  
Il fixa pendant plusieurs minutes la personne présente, cette dernière s'avança vers le garçon, calmement, mais Shikadai remarqua tout de même une pointe d'anxiété dans le regard de son père.  
Quand Shikamaru arriva en face de son fils, ce dernier ne releva que ses yeux. Le jeune garçon ne fit aucun mouvement.

« J'ai à te parler. déclara Shikamaru.  
\- C'est nouveau, que tu veuilles me parler.  
\- Shikadai ...  
\- Et d'abord, qui t'a dit que j'avais envie de te parler moi? cracha l'enfant. »

Le maître Nara ne bougea pas, surpris des dires de sont fils.  
Ce dernier se remis à hurler, les sourcils froncés, les poings seraient, toute la haine qu'il avait pour son père.

« Tu m'as toujours ignoré! Tu ne t'es jamais intéressé à moi! Pour la remise du diplôme de Genin, tu n'étais pas là! Pour mes entrainement tu n'étais pas là! Tu n'es jamais venu me chercher à l'école! »

Shikadai recula de quelques pas, la tête baissée. Mais cela n'empêcha pas son père de voir les larmes qu'il avait aux coins des yeux.  
Shikamaru leva son bras pour le poser sur l'épaule de son garçon, sans y parvenir, pour cause, le descendant Nara avait encore fait quelques pas en arrière.

« C'est pas de ma faute... murmura Shikadai, le menton tremblant et les larmes coulant sur ses joues. C'est pas de la faute si Temis est morte!»

Et il parti en courant, son avant-bras devant ses yeux, cachant ses larmes.

Shikamaru regarda son fils, mais ne bougea pas.  
Comment savait-il pour Temis ?  
Ni lui, ni Temari ne l'avaient évoqué.

Choji, qui passait par là, vit son meilleur ami immobile.  
Heureux de pouvoir enfin lui parler, il s'avança vers lui avec un sourire, auquel Shikamaru ne répondit pas.

«Salut Shikamaru, ça va?» questionna l'Akimichi.

Le Nara ne dit rien.

«Shikamaru ...?»

Le brun serra les poings.

«Non! Non ça ne va pas! Je ne suis qu'un idiot fini, c'est moi le problème dans cette histoire !»

Choji ne comprenant pas de quoi parlait son ami, voulu l'interroger mais ce dernier ne l'écouterait pas. Depuis plusieurs années déjà, l'Akimichi sentait le Nara se renfermait, s'isolait.

« Excuses moi.»

Ce furent les seuls mots que Shikamaru prononça, avant de partir dans la même direction que son fils avait emprunté quelques minutes avant, laissant son meilleur ami dans l'incompréhension la plus total.

Il entra en claquant la porte d'entrée, enleva ses chaussures en les jetant contre le mure et monta les escaliers en courant, manquant plusieurs fois de tomber, les chaussettes glissant contre le bois. Arrivée devant sa chambre, il se jeta dans son lit.  
Shikadai pleurait, il pleurait sa mère, il voulait qu'elle vienne le consoler comme elle le faisait d'habitude, quand il était triste, quand il avait mal, quand il avait juste besoin d'elle.  
Elle lui manquer terriblement, et tout ça à cause de son père.

Il rentra calmement, enlever ses chaussures lentement, se dirigea vers l'escalier et monta à l'étage. Il passa devant la porte de son fils, mais n'y entra pas. Shikamaru continua de marcher jusqu'à sa chambre. Il avança jusqu'à son lit et il s'assit sur ce dernier, du côté où Temari dormait.  
Il posa sa tête sur l'oreiller et ramena sa main près de son visage. Mais, tout en faisant ce geste, il se cogna contre la table de chevet. Le brun lâcha un grognement de douleur, puis remarqua qu'un cadre était tomber.  
Il se redressa et se pencha pour le ramasser. Dans le cadre était afficher la photo de son fils, mais il remarqua une autre photo était caché derrière celle-ci.  
Sur cette photo il y avait lui, sa femme, son fils dans ses bras et dans les bras de Temari il y avait un bébé, une petite fille blonde aux yeux marrons.  
Les larmes coulaient sans qu'il le veuille, il prit sa tête entre ses mains et se mit à pleurer, il pleurait sa femme, il pleurait sa fille, il pleurait sa famille.

_**J'ai**_ _**enfin**_ _**fini**_ _**ce**_ _**chapitre**_ _**allez-y**_ _**vous pouvez me taper**_ _**je**_ _**sais**_ _**j'ai**_ _**été**_ _**très longue**_ _**mais en fait le fichier**_ _**avait**_ _**disparu**_ _**et**_ _**j'ai**_ _**du**_ _**tout**_ _**retaper**_ _**et**_ _**j'avais**_ _**pas beaucoup de**_ _**temps**_ _**aussi**_ _**donc voilà je**_ _**suis**_ _**vraiment vraiment vraiment vraiment vraiment vraiment vraiment désolée**_ _**sinon n'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire on**_ _**a**_ _**un**_ _**like**_ _**ça serait**_ _**très gentil**_.


	10. S'il te plait

Yoshino était là, debout, devant la stèle des héros de Konoha. Elle avait les mains jointes, et fixait le sol. Elle souffla en ferment les yeux, puis releva la tête vers le nom de son mari.

« Shikaku, ton fils est perdu, il aurait bien besoin de tes conseils.»

Elle se mordit la lèvre, et croisa les bras tout en serra ses coudes.

« Tu es parti trop tôt... Beaucoup trop tôt. »

La brune se recroquevilla, elle tremblait, elle essayait de retenir ses larmes, voulant montrer à son mari qu'elle était forte malgré son absence.

Il marchait dans l'avenue principal de Konoha, la tête haute, mais le regard fatigué. Il n'avait vu personne après être rentré chez lui.  
Shikamaru avait tout de même voulu aller voir Shikadai dans sa chambre, mais en s'approchant de la porte il pu entendre les sanglots de son fils, n'ayant ni la force ni le courage de le voir, de lui parler, il n'entra pas et continua son chemin.  
Il ne savait pas, lui qui ne s'était à peine, pour ainsi dire jamais, occupé de son fils, comment pouvait-il savoir quoi faire.

Le brun était habillé, armé, il était près à partir, mais avant il prit le téléphone fixe. Il fit défiler tous les contacts un par un jusqu'à celui qui s'appelait "Maman Nara". Après avoir appuyé sur le bouton vert, Shikamaru porta le combiné à son oreille, attendant que sa génitrice décroche.

« Shikamaru? Tu as vu l'heure ? se plaignit sa mère dont la voix était légèrement modifié par l'appareil.  
\- Oui, je sais, excuse-moi. »

Le soleil commençais à peine à se lever. Yoshino était surprise, elle n'avait plus reçu d'appel de son fils depuis bien longtemps, seul sa bru lui donnait des nouvelles. Elle attendit qu'il lui expliquer la raison de son appel, mais il ne dit rien.

« Shikamaru, qu'est ce qu'il y a ? questionna-t-elle.  
\- Tu pourrais venir t'occuper de Shikadai? »

Yoshino réfléchit, mais elle ne savait pas quoi répondre.

« S'il te plaît, Maman. »

Maman? Cela faisait combien de temps que Shikamaru ne l'avait pas appelé " Maman" ?  
Ce mot gonfla le cœur de la femme Nara.  
Mais elle fut peinée d'entendre de la détresse dans sa voix.

« D'accord, pendant combien de temps ? » demanda-t-elle.

Il ne savait pas, à vrai dire il voulait juste retrouver sa femme peu importe le temps que ça prendrait.

« Je ne sais pas... finit-il par répondre.  
\- Comment ça tu ne sais pas? » s'étonna sa mère.

Était-ce le côté endormi, feignant de son fils qui faisait surface pour mettre toujours plus de temps à répondre?  
Yoshino s'impatienta.

« Shikamaru ? »

Son ton semblait sévère, mais le maître des ombres en avait l'habitude.

« Je ne sais pas combien de temps durera ma mission.  
\- Ta mission? répéta la brune.  
\- Je par en mission à Suna pour une durée indéterminée. »

Elle resta un long moment sans rien dire, puis elle reprit des esprits.

« Très bien je m'occuperai de Shikadai.  
\- Merci. »

Shikamaru se senti soulagé.

« Tu pars retrouver Temari, n'est-ce pas ? »

L'As de Konoha s'était figé. Temari... Sa mère... Les deux femmes les plus importantes dans sa vie, celles qu'il aimait, celles qu'il avait promis de protéger.  
Il avait échoué, le moment même où il avait frappé sa femme.

« Oui. »

Yoshino sourit, elle pouvait sentir toute la détermination dans la voix de son fils.  
Elle était fière. Il avait commis des erreurs et il comptait bien les réparer.

« Bon, il faut que j'y aille. informa Shikamaru.  
\- D'accord, au revoir, mon fils.  
\- au revoir et merci, Maman. »

**Alors voici un nouveau chapitre un peu court je sais, et il n'y a pas d'action, on ne voit que deux personnages mais je tenais absolument à écrire ce moment, un moment mère et fils**  
**J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu n'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis et vos suppositions sur ce qui va se passer.**  
**Sinon bonne journée/soirée!**


	11. Je t'en pris

Une homme s'assit face à elle, le même homme qui venait régulièrement la chercher. Il serra les poings, puis écarta ses doigts. Il joignit ses mains devant sa bouche et il expira.

« Vous savez, j'ai un profond respect pour vous. »

Temari arca un sourcil, doutant réellement des dires de l'homme devant elle.

« J'admire votre capacité à rester fière peu importe la situation. Votre volonté de  
prouver, et vous avez réussi, à Suna que les femmes peuvent être aussi forte que les hommes, voir même les surpasser. Votre capacité à protéger des informations. »

Comprenant à quoi il faisait allusion, la blonde ferma les yeux et soupira.

« Je ne protège, actuellement, aucune information. »

L'homme se leva, en s'aidant de la table. Il fit le tour de celle-ci.

« Vous savez très chère. dit-il tout en se positionnant derrière elle. Je crois, je suis même sûr que vous connaissez parfaitement ces informations. »

Il posa ses mains sur les épaules de l'ex-kunoichi, et commença à les lui masser.

« Je pense qu'il est préférable pour vous de me dire tous ce que vous savez. »

Il se mit à caresser son cou, il passa ses pouces sur le contour de la mâchoire de la blonde.  
Mais l'homme s'arrêta bien vite, voyant qu'elle ne réagissait pas.

« Je vois...» souffla - t - il.

Il détourna son regard de la nuque de Temari vers son assistant. L'homme siffla, et le garçon, toujours debout dans un coin de la pièce, releva la tête vers lui.

« Raccompagne la, il ne sert à rien de s'entêter.» se résigna - t - il.

Le garçon s'approcha de la blonde, lui prit le bras et l'aida à se lever.  
Ils se dirigèrent vers la sortie, mais Temari se retourna vers l'homme qui se tenait toujours près de la chaise sur laquelle elle était assis quelques secondes plus tôt.

«Croyez-vous pouvoir obtenir des informations juste en les demandant?  
-Non, mais, comment vous dire?»

Un sourire malsain se dessina sur son visage, il s'approcha dangereusement d'elle.  
Se trouvant à quelques centimètres, il s'amusa réduire lentement l'espace entre leur visage.

« Vous savez, J'ai des principes. »

La blonde crut sentir le nez de l'homme contre le sien.

« Je ne bat jamais les femmes. »

Et dans dernier mouvement, il tenta de saisir ses lèvres mais Temari tourna la tête.  
L'homme déçu, s'éloigna.

«Elles appartiennent à votre très cher et tendre époux, n'est-ce pas ? »

Et il s'éloigna d'elle. Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux avant de serrer le poing et de l'abattre violemment contre la table.

« Qu'attends tu pour la ramener dans sa cellule ! » hurla l'homme.

Lui qui était à son habitude très calme, elle avait réussi à le faire craquer.  
Le jeune garçon, sous l'ordre qui lui était donné, tira doucement le bras de la blonde, pour l'inciter à le suivre.

Allongé sur son lit, emmitouflé sous sa couverture, Shikadai ne pensait à rien.  
Il devait bien être dix heures passées, il n'irait pas en cours aujourd'hui. C'est lui qui l'avait décidé, tant pis si sa grand-mère le disputerait, tant pis si maître Aburame le réprimanderait, tant pis si Inojin râlerait, tant pis.

Shikadai avait mal, mal au cœur. Et cette douleur ne pouvait être soignée par des médicaments. Mais la personne qui habituellement le guérissait de ces douleurs n'était pas là.  
Le jeune Nara sortie un bras de sous sa couette et tâta le sol. Une fois l'objet dont il avait besoin trouvé, il le ramena à lui.  
C'était pour les bébés disait-il. Tant pis, ce matin il serait un bébé.  
Shikadai regarda un dernier instant la peluche, avant de la serrer contre sa poitrine.

Une main passa dans son dos.

« Shikadai, il est tard il faut te lever. »

Il s'était retourné, surprit par le calme de sa grand-mère.  
Yoshino lui sourit avant de quitter la chambre de son petit fils.  
Quand il l'entendit descendre les escaliers, il déssera son étreinte.  
Le brun se redressa et se dirigea vers le couloir.  
Il prit le même chemin que sa grand-mère, descendant les marches lentement. Une fois en bas, les escaliers menant au salon, il la vit sur le canapé entrain de lire le journal.

« Tu t'es endormi avec tes vêtements. » remarqua Yoshino.

Shikadai baissa son regard sur sa tenue toute froissée. Puis il le posa sur la femme présente sur canapé.

« Pourquoi t'es ici ? J'étais pas au courant.  
\- C'est ton père qui m'a demandé de te garder pendant les jours qui suivent. »

Le garçon fronça les sourcils.

« Pourquoi ? C'est vrai que Maman n'est pas là, mais Papa rentre quand même le soir à la maison. »

Yoshino releva la tête, surprise.

« Mais Shikadai, ton père est parti en mission. informa - t - elle.  
\- Comment ça ?  
\- Il est parti en mission à Suna. »

Il n'était pas au courant. Pourquoi il ne lui avait rien, pourquoi ne l'avait - il pas prévenu?  
Sans même réfléchir, Shikadai s'élança vers la porte d'entrée.

« Shikadai, arrête ça ne sert à rien! »

Le jeune garçon se retourna vers sa grand-mère.

« Shikamaru est parti tôt ce matin, tu ne pourras pas le rattraper. »

Il était perdu, et elle le voyait.  
Le brun secoua la tête et couru jusqu'au jardin.

« Shikadai ! » cria Yoshino.

Mais il ne s'arrêta pas.

Il courait dans la forêt, évitant les branche des arbres.

Elle marchait vers sa cellule, faisant attention à ne pas glisser sur les dalles humides.

Il courait tête baissée.

Elle marchait la tête haute.

Il arriva sur la falaise qui mettait fin à la forêt Nara.

Elle arriva devant la grille.

Il s'arrêta au bord.

Elle entra dans cette cage.

Le vent soufflait.

La porte se refermait.

Il s'accroupit.

Elle s'agenouilla.

« Je t'en pris...»

« Je t'en pris...»

« Papa...»

« Shika...»

« Ramènes Maman. »

« Viens me chercher. »

****Enfin je l'ai enfin fini ******  
******J'espère de tout cœur qu'il vous à plus. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous penser qu'il va se passer. Bonne journée/soirée.****


	12. Je sais

Ils étaient là, une dizaine de ninja, devant les murs de Suna, face à l'entrée. À la tête de cette petite unité, Shikamaru Nara, et Choji Akimichi, son second.  
Aucuns d'entre eux ne souriaient, malgré la bonne entente entre Konoha et Suna, tous étaient sérieux. Tout comme les ninjas du village du sable, deux grands junins, garde du corps et conseiller du kazekage.

« Je suis heureux de constater que Konoha est toujours près à nous tenir main forte en cas de problème. »

Celui qui c'était exprimé était le plus âgé, il avait un bandage qui protégeait le haut de son crâne de la chaleur presque insupportable du soleil du désert. Son visage était à moitié caché par du tissu qui protégeait aussi sa nuque. Vêtu d'une veste caractéristiques de Suna et d'un pantalon droit arrivant juste au-dessus de la cheville. La sobriété était un mot qui qualifiait à merveille Baki.

«Je suis quand même surpris de la présence de certains.»

Shikamaru prit ces mots pour lui, en même temps ces derniers sortaient de la bouche de l'ancien élève de Baki, qui était aussi le frère cadet de sa femme. Comment ces paroles ne pouvaient-elles pas lui être adressées.  
Le plus vieux des deux ninjas de Suna s'avança vers le Nara, ne prêtant pas attention à la remarque de Kankuro.

« Nous sommes chargés de vous acheminer jusqu'au bureau du kazekage. »

Baki fit demi-tour suivi de près par Kankuro, qui pesta contre le Nara.  
Ce dernier tourna la tête et jeta un bref coup d'œil à son équipe, signe qu'ils devaient le suivre.

La fin d'après midi approchait, alors qu'ils étaient toujours sur le chemin qui menait à la tour du kazekage, Shikamaru pu constater que bon nombre d'enfants jouaient à l'extérieur, le soleil disparaissant progressivement rendait la chaleur plus supportable.  
Trois gamins passèrent à côté d'eux en courant, chacun un shuriken en carton à la main, s'amusant à imiter leurs modèles qu'étaient les ninjas.  
Un peu plus loin, deux petites filles surveillées par une vieille dame, formaient divers motifs au sol à l'aide de bouts de bois ou de petits cailloux.  
Contrairement à Konoha, Suna avait réussi à préserver ses traditions. Malgré l'évolution, la modération, les habitants avaient gardé une vie simple, pour preuve les enfants n'étaient pas enfermés, obnubilés par leurs écrans.  
L'as de Konoha sourit. Temari voulait garder cette vie simple, n'allumant le téléviseur que le soir après que la table soit débarrassée, n'autorisant qu'une demi-heure à Shikadai pour jouer à ses jeux vidéos. Certains trouvaient ça excessif, mais lui l'avait parfaitement accepté.

Il fut coupé dans sa pensée, une jeune femme s'était avancée vers Baki, l'air inquiet.

« Avez-vous retrouvé mon frère? »

Il sembla embêté par la question qu'elle venait de lui poser. N'est en moins il baissa la tête et la secoua négativement.  
La jeune femme mit sa main de sa bouche, elle commença lentement à paniquer. Mais elle releva bien vite la tête vers Baki, une lueur d'espoir dans les yeux.

« Vous avez une piste, une idée de là où il se trouve, n'est-ce pas? »

Le ninja de Suna brisa toutes ses illusions d'un seul mouvement de tête. Les yeux de la sœur du disparu s'embrumèrent larmes, elle se pinça le nez tout en se masquant sa bouche à l'aide de sa main.  
Devant la détresse de la jeune femme, Kankuro tenta de lui redonner espoir.

« Vous serez informée de la moindre progression des recherches.»

Elle releva brusquement la tête. Une rage incontrôlable s'empara d'elle, tenant tête au marionnettiste.

« Alors pourquoi n'ai-je toujours pas été tenu au courant ? »

Elle avait raison, les recherches n'aboutissaient à rien, aucune piste n'avait été trouvé.  
Il avait tenté de la convaincre.  
Il avait tenté de se convaincre.  
Sachant que sa question restera sans réponse, la jeune femme se retourna pour rentrer chez elle.

Baki lâcha un soupir.

« Bien, remettons nous en route.»

Et donc, ils partirent.  
Avec les évènements qui s'étaient produit, beaucoup d'habitants de Suna semblèrent soulagé de l'arrivée des ninjas de Konoha. Bon nombre d'entre eux se retournaient à leur passage.

Les couleurs orangées du soleil couchant éclairaient le bureau du kazekage.  
Gaara finissait de lire l'un des rapport qui lui avait été rendu sur les divers enlèvement.  
Une fois ceci fait, il posa la feuille et se leva tout en plongeant son regard dans celui de son beau-frère.

« Je vous remercie d'avoir répondu à notre appel. dit le roux d'une voix monotone.  
\- C'est tout naturel. » répondit Shikamaru d'une même voix.

Le Kazekage tourna la tête vers son frère, ce dernier acquiesça et dirigea vers une étagère, à gauche du bureau, il balaya son regard sur les étiquettes des dossiers. Une fois qu'il pu lire "_Rachi" _, il tendit son bras pour attraper toutes les feuilles correspondant au dossier, l'affaire "_enlèvements_" .  
L'homme aux marques violettes distribua à chaque ninja de Konoha cinq feuilles, avant de reprendre sa place à côté de son cadet.

« Excusez-moi de vous presser, je sais que votre voyage fut long et fatiguant, mais je souhaiterai tout de même que vous lisiez toutes les informations que nous avons réuni. Je conçois que vous ne pourrez pas travailler correctement sans avoir pris du repos. Pour vous permettre de vous rendre au plus tôt au centre de documentation, nous vous avons réservé des appartements non loin.»

Shikamaru s'inclina.

« Nous vous sommes reconnaissants, nous commencerons à travailler des demain matin. »

Le brun se redressa.  
Gaara se rassit sur son fauteuil.

« Bien, Baki vous guidera. »

L'intéressé s'avança vers la porte puis l'ouvrit.  
Tous saluèrent le Kazekage avant de sortir.  
La porte se referma.

« Tu as beau ne pas supporter sa présence, tu sais parfaitement que c'est lui qui l'a retrouvera.»

Kankuro pesta contre son frère et s'en alla à son tour.

Assit sur le bord du lit qui n'était pas le sien, Shikamaru venait de finir de lire toutes les feuilles contenant des informations qui furent données.  
Quelqu'un frappa à sa porte.  
Le Nara se leva mollement, il appuya sur la poignée et ouvrit.  
Sans réel surprise il découvrit son beau-frère. Ce dernier entra, sans gêne, le manieur d'ombre ferma la porte et se retourna vers Kankuro qui lui faisait face.  
Le marionnettiste avait un regard mauvais, les sourcils froncés et les poings serrés.  
Shikamaru soupira.

« Je sais, c'est de ma faute si Temari est dans un mauvais état, si elle est partie de Konoha, si elle s'est faite enlever. Je sais, je sais...»

Kankuro s'avança rapidement vers lui et le prit pas le col.

« C'est vrai tout est de ta faute. »

Il le relâcha violemment.

« Mais c'est pas de ta faute si Temari s'est faite enlever, même si elle était à Konoha ils seraient aller la chercher.»

Le junin de Suna souffla et marcha jusqu'à la porte et l'ouvrit.

« C'est tout ? questionna le Nara.  
\- je vais rien te faire, je crois que ta conscience s'en chargera parfaitement à ma place. »

Et il referma la porte.

**J'ai enfin pu finir ce chapitre j'ai essayé de le faire plus long pour compenser mon retard.**  
**Je devais posté ce chapitre début juin mais le problème c'est que**  
**le 1er je me suis faite opérer de la paupière (je vous laisse imaginer la difficulté de lire avec un oeil seulement et flou!)**  
**La semaine qui suivait j'ai eu un oral de TPE**  
**Puis** **la semaine d'après j'étais en stage donc la semaine qui suivait contrendu** **et oral**  
**Puis semaine suivante j'ai pu écrire !**  
**Puis mercredi dernier je me suis faite enlever 6 dents!**

**J'espère que vous comprendrez mon retard.**


	13. bien sûr

Il n'avait pas le même goût, il est vrai qu'il était très appétissant, que les aliments donnaient sincèrement envie de les manger.

Mais ce n'était pas le même.  
Il n'y avait pas ces petits sandwichs triangulaires qu'il aimait.  
Il y avait beaucoup trop de riz.  
Il y avait du boeuf, alors qu'il préférait le porc et le poulet.  
Il n'y avait pas le petit carré de chocolat, qu'il mangeait pour le dessert.  
Non, ce n'était pas le même.  
Shikadai posa le bento qu'il avait entre les mains sur le banc juste à ses côtés. Il s'appuya contre le mur qui lui servait de dossier, et lâcha un soupir.  
Inojin, assit à côté de lui, le regarda avec étonnement.

«Tu ne manges pas?  
\- Non. répondit-il simplement.  
\- Ce n'est pas bon?  
\- Si.»

Bon il n'insisterait pas, Shikadai n'était pas de nature bavard mais bon tout de même.  
Tant dit que le blond continua de manger, le brun jouait avec ses baguettes.  
L'une d'elles glissa de ses doigts et tomba au sol.

« Dis Inojin.  
\- Oui ?»

Le petit Yamanaka finit d'avaler le riz qu'il avait en bouche, et se tourna vers son ami qui regardait le ciel.

« Tu crois que ça dérangerait tes parents si je venais chez vous ?  
\- Non je crois pas. Tu veux que je demande à ma mère ce soir?  
\- S'il te plait. »

Après sa journée de cours, Shikadai passa discrètement chez lui, évitant sa grand-mère, pour prendre quelques affaires.  
Ni vu ni connu, il alla rejoindre son ami Inojin qui l'attendait au coin de la rue.

« On y va ? Demanda le blond.  
\- Ouai. »

Et ils partirent tous les deux en direction de la maison Yamanaka.

Quand on sonna à la porte de chez elle, Ino arrêta son activité pour aller ouvrir.  
Elle déverrouilla la porte en bois massif, puis l'ouvrit.  
La blonde fut surprise de voir non pas un mais deux enfants. Même si il était assez courant de voir Shikadai chez les Yamanakas, il était rare de le voir avec un sac assez imposant.  
La mère questionna Inojin du regard.

« Maman, est-ce que Shikadai peut rester dormir à la maison?  
\- Mais oui, bien-sûr.» répondit Ino en souriant et en s'écartant pour les laisser entrer.

Le petit Nara suivit son meilleur ami jusque dans la cuisine.  
La blonde remarqua qu'il était étrangement timide, ce qui n'avait pas lieu d'être, il lui avait même avoué qu'il préférait être ici plutôt que chez lui.

« C'est Yoshino qui te garde ? lui demanda Ino.  
\- Oui. répondit-il d'une petite voix.  
\- Et elle sait que tu es ici? »

Il secoua la tête négativement.

« Je vais lui téléphoner pour la prévenir et qu'elle ne s'inquiète pas.»

Tandis qu'elle se dirigeait vers le salon où était le fixe, les deux amis allèrent à l'étage.

Ils passèrent une bonne partie de la fin de journée à jouer aux jeux  
vidéos, entre temps Saï, le père du blond, était rentré.  
Le couple avait prévu de passer la soirée à deux, en amoureux dans un petit restaurant.  
Ino venait de vérifier pour la cinquième fois qu'elle avait bien toutes ses affaires.

« Inojin! Shikadai! Descendaient s'il vous plaît!» cria la Yamanaka au pied des escaliers.

Les garçons sortirent de la chambre et rejoignirent les deux adultes en bas, Shikadai ce mit légèrement en retrait.

« Bon on y va, je vous ai préparé deux assiettes, elles sont dans le frigo, quand vous avez faim vous les mettez au micro-onde pendant deux minutes ça suffira, d'accord?  
\- Oui Maman. » répondit mollement Inojin.

Ino s'abaissa pour embrasser la joue de son fils, puis elle se redressa et se retourna vers la porte.

« Ah ! Et aussi n'allez pas vous coucher trop tard, nous n'allons pas rentrer tout de suite.»

Les deux concernés acquiescèrent. La blonde aux yeux couleurs ciel prit la main de son homme. Ce dernier lui sourit, un vrai sourire, plus une seul de ses expressions n'étaient fausses, appart en mission bien sûr.

Les parents d'Inojin s'étant enfin décidés à partir, les garçons purent reprendre leur activité, jouer sur leur console. Il avait aussi passé une bonne partie de leur soirée à regarder la télévision, c'est d'ailleurs devant celle-ci qu'il commencèrent à avoir faim. Le garçon aux yeux pâle proposa de faire chauffer ce que sa mère leurs avait préparé.  
C'était du riz avec du thon, ils avaient mangé en continuant de regarder le film qui passer.

« Tes parents font souvent des sorties comme ce soir? demanda Shikadai.  
\- Au minimum un fois par mois, ils aiment bien avoir une soirée à eux, juste en amoureux.»

Shikadai acquiesça, se rendant compte que seul ses parents n'avait pas ces petits moments privilégiés.

Le film c'était terminé peu avant vingt heures. Les deux amis avait débarrassée leur assiettes dans l'évier et étaient retournés dans le salon pour regarder les scènes coupées.  
Pas très attentifs à ce que racontait le réalisateur, ils entendirent la porte d'entrée se déverrouiller.  
Inojin regarda l'horloge.

« Tien, mes parents rentrent plus tôt. »

Ils marchaient main dans la main. La blonde avez la tête posée sur l'épaule de son brun.

« Regarde l'heure, nous n'avons pas été raisonnable.»

La femme eu un léger rire à la remarque de son mari.

« Nous ferons attention de ne pas réveiller les garçons en rentrant.» dit la blonde.

Ils arrivèrent de leur maison, toujours avec cette ambiance romantique.  
Mais elle prit vite fin, par l'inquiétude qui se lisait sur le visage du brun.

« Sai, ça ne va pas ?»

Il ne répondit pas.

« Sai ?  
\- La porte Ino. finit-il par répondre.  
\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a la porte ?»

Ino se retourna pour pour voir ce qui n'allait pas.

« Elle est ouverte. » constata le brun à la peau pâle.

Elle l'avait pourtant bien fermé avant de partir et les garçons n'avaient pas la clef.  
Ino s'avança mais Sai la retint par la main. Il s'arma d'un kunai et passa devant.  
Il posa sa main sur la poignée, et ouvrit un peu plus la porte.

Rien, il n'y avait pas de présence inconnu. Les deux époux entrèrent dans la maison.  
Aucune lumière était allumée.  
Seul le poste télévisé semblait éclairaient le salon.  
Ils avancèrent prudemment vers la seul pièce éclairée.

« Inojin! » cria Ino en voyant son fils étendu au sol.

Elle se précipita vers lui et le prit dans ses bras. Son enfant avait été assommé.  
Sai, quand à lui, observait toute la salle.  
Où était-il?  
Inojin était seul quand ils sont très arrivés.  
La fenêtre, donnant une magnifique vu sur le jardin fleuri, était ouverte elle aussi.

«Quelqu'un est venu ici.» affirma le brun.

La blonde le regarda, et puis analysa tous ceux qui se trouvaient autour d'elle.

« Et il a emmené Shikadai. » finit par dire la Yamanaka.

_**_**plusieurs mois pour vous pondre ça. ...**_**__**  
**__**_**Je suis pas très productive.**_**__**  
**__**_**Toute mes excuses .**_**_


	14. Famille

" Shikamaru, Sai est venu me trouver pour m'informer qu'un homme, étranger, s'était introduit chez lui, alors que lui et Ino n'étaient pas chez eux.  
Mais Inojin et Shikadai s'y trouvaient et se sont fait attaquer.  
Inojin a été retrouvé inconscient. Quand à Shikadai, il a été enlevé par cet inconnu.  
J'ai tout de suite envoyé Kiba et Shino à leur poursuite.  
Dès que nous aurons plus d'informations je te préviendrai."

Il avait envie de hurler, de déchirer ce foutu parchemin. D'abord Temari, et maintenant Shikadai.  
D'abord sa femme, et maintenant son fils.  
D'abord son amour, et maintenant sa vie.

Le silence régnait dans le bureau du Kazekage. Kankuro et Gaara se regardèrent avant de reposer leur attention sur leur beau-frère. Choji tentait de voir la moindre expression sur le visage de son ami. Mais rien, ce message était-il si banal que ça?

Shikamaru enroula le parchemin, avant de le ranger dans une des poches intérieur de sa veste.

« Je rentre à Konoha.»

Le brun fit dos au Kazekage, et s'avança vers la porte.  
Mais il n'eu même pas le temps de poser sa main sur la poignée de porte, il se fit saisir au col par Kankuro.

« Comment ça tu rentres à Konoha ?! T'as une mission ici! Qui a-t-il de plus important que de retrouver Temari?!»

Pourquoi n'y avait-il aucune émotion dans ses yeux. Merde! Temari était si peu importante à ses yeux. Sa sœur, sa grande sœur, la personne qui avait comblé ce manque de ne pas avoir de mère.  
Kankuro resserra son emprise sur Shikamaru.

« Pour quitter Suna, et donc ta mission.»

Toujours très calme, Gaara tandis sa main vers le Nara. Celui ci ne compris pas.

« Tu dois te justifier.»

Le marrionettiste tourna la tête vers son frère, puis son regard dériva sur la veste de son beau-frère. Il lâcha violemment Shikamaru, qui manqua de se cogner contre la porte.  
Le manipulateur d'ombres regarda l'endroit où il avait rangé le parchemin.  
Il hésita, sorti le rouleau de sa poche et s'avança vers le grand bureau de Gaara, qui était bien plus ordonné que celui de Naruto.  
Une fois entre ses mains, le roux prit connaissance du message.

«Bien, maintenant permettez moi de me retirer.»

Une fois encore, le Nara se dirigea vers la porte. Choji voulu intervenir pour comprendre ce qu'il n'allait chez son meilleur ami, mais le Kazekage le devança.

« Tu ne comptais rien nous dire?»

Le stratège s'arrêta.

« Nous sommes pourtant concernés. Peut-être pas en tant que dirigeants de Suna. Mais en tant que famille si.»

Kankuro ne comprit pas, de quoi parlait son petit frère?  
Quand à Shikamaru, il ne bougea pas.

« C'est tout à fait normal que tu veuilles retourner à Konoha, pour retrouver Shikadai. Mais Naruto à écrit qu'il a envoyé Kiba Inuzuka et Shino Aburame.»

Shikamaru était toujours face à la porte.

« J'ai manqué à beaucoup de mes de mes devoirs familiaux. il inspira profondément, Je n'ai pas le droit de l'abandonner à nouveau.»

Elle en avait assez, le regard de l'homme en face d'elle l'énervait, ses faux sourires l'agaçaient et ses compliments l'écoeuraient.

« Pourquoi ne voulais guère parler?  
\- Avez-vous cru que je répondrai à toutes vos questions si facilement ?  
\- Rien n'est facile dans ce monde, donc non. Mais il est vrai que je me complique la tâche avec mes principes.  
\- Ceux de ne pas vous en prendre à une femme.  
\- Exact.»

L'homme se leva et vint au côté de Temari toujours assise. Il lui présenta sa main pour l'inciter à se lever, ce qu'elle fit, sans son aide. Son air froid et hautain la faisait paraître tellement confiante malgré la situation dans laquelle elle se trouvait.

« Je les comprend de plus en plus.» murmura l'homme.

L'ex-kunoichi regarda l'homme, elle fronça légèrement les sourcils, l'incompréhension de lisait sur son visage fatigué.

« Qui commencez-vous à comprendre ? »

L'homme sourit, lui attrapa le poignet et l'attira vers lui. De sa main libre il agrippa les cheveux blonds de Temari et les tira un peu en arrière, lui offrant ainsi une jolie vue sur son cou dégagé.

Incapable de se débattre, elle ne pouvait que subir les caresses de l'homme qui semblait avoir l'âge de Shikamaru.  
Il frotta le bout de son nez contre le cou pâle de la dame qu'il tenait dans ses bras, avant de le lui embrasser.

Tous cela était plus de l'ordre du désire que de l'ordre de l'amour.

Mais il la lâcha brusquement, presque horrifié de ses gestes.  
Il s'écarta d'un pas et inspira profondément comme pour se calme, comme pour reprendre contenance.

D'un regard il invita son second à le rejoindre.  
Ce dernier prit délicatement le bras de la blonde.

«Allons y, vous devez être fatiguée par ces questions. Mais il vous serait tellement plus simple d'y répondre. il lui tourna le dos. De toute façon je serai vous faire parler.  
\- Sans utiliser la torture ?»

Il ne répondit pas et se contenta de lui sourit.

L'humidité dans les couloirs rendait les dalles poisseuses et glissantes. Fatiguée, Temari tentait tant bien que mal de ne pas tomber. Le froid lui rongeait la peau.

Elle aimerait être chez elle dans son lit bien au chaud alors que la pluie tomberait dehors, entendre Shikadai jouer à sa console alors qu'elle lui interdisait à partir d'une certaine heure. Et... Et elle aurait aimé que Shikamaru dorme à côté d'elle avec sa fâcheuse manie de la serrer dans ses bras l'empêchant de dormir.  
Ces souvenirs si chers et pourtant pas si incroyables, la réchauffaient tout en lui brisant le coeur à la fois.

Ils arrivèrent rapidement au bout du couloir, terriblement sombre. Seul la lampe tenue par l'homme devant elle éclairée le sol.

Arriver devant sa cellule, Temari remarqua une forme dans un coin. Impossible pour elle de savoir ce que c'était.

« Ouvre! »

Le garçon qui la tenait toujours au bras, la lâcha et s'avança tout en prenant la clef de la cage, il l'inserra dans la serrure.  
Le son de la grille quand elle s'ouvrit fit grinçait des dents l'ex-kunoichi.

« Ah, oui, c'est vrai. J'avais complétement oublié de vous dire que, dorénavant, vous avez un compagnon de cellule. »

L'homme éclaira le fond de la petite pièce.

Les yeux de Temari s'écarquillèrent.

Non...

Elle voulu s'avancer, mais on la reteint.

Pitié... Non...

« Je vous l'avais dit que je trouverai un moyen de vous faire parler.»

Non... Pas lui...

« Je ne m'en prend pas aux femmes, c'est vrai. Mais ça. En me dérange pas de m'en prendre un petit garçon.»

Pas mon Shikadai...

Prise de terreur et d'inquiétude, elle se dégagea violemment de l'emprise de l'homme et se précipita vers son garçon.  
Elle prit son fils, mutilé, dans ses bras. À genoux, elle le serait de toutes ses forces contre son cœur.  
Inconscient, Shikadai respirait à peine.

« Ce n'est qu'un enfant! s'étrangla-t-elle.»

L'homme rit.

« Pardon, c'est vous qui me faites la remarque! Pouvez me dire combien de personnes avez-vous tué, dont des enfants ?»

Temari caressa le visage de son petit.

« Ou encore, combien de familles avez-vous détruite?»

Elle embrassa le front de son fils.

« Combien de personnes avez-vous rendu malheureuses?»

La grille de referma dans un bruit déchirant. Accentuant la dureté de ces mots.

« Mais, ce n'est pas les réponses à ces questions qui m'intéresse. Non, répondez plus tôt à la première question que je vous avez posé, " Qu'elles sont les techniques les plus secrète du clan de votre très chère mère ?»

**... Oui je sais je suis très très très en retard, mais je n'aime plus vraiment cette histoire mais je la continu (car je sais que c'est chiant de ne pas savoir la fin)**

**Et je suis longue aussi parce que j'ai beaucoup d'idées de One-shot** **qu'il faut que je mette en place **  
**Donc merci à ceux et celles qui ont lu ce chapitre et le commentaire !**


End file.
